A sad story
by TheSkilledStalker
Summary: Fate had decided to leave, forever. She will tell you her sad story... CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

It was around midnight. The night sky was clear and no moon was illuminating the place. No cars were seeing even in front of our division of the TSAB in Mid-Childa. There was a nice hot wind that warmed my cold body. I had a large case at my foot that waited for me to take it. But I needed to wait. The call of my commander was what I was waiting for. I couldn't get impatient, no. For it was indeed my last day on Mid-Childa: therefore, my last mission ever.

You must be wondering why it was my last mission. Well, let me tell you a story...

– _Creation of Riot Force 6 – _

Hayate Yagami was the Lieutenant Colonel and the creator of Riot force 6 which I just started to work for. I first fought against her, then with her like equals and finally under her orders. She was my second best friend and like a precious sister to me. I would still trust her with my life if she didn't break that chemistry we once had...

My team was composed of four other girls.

Signum was my sub-commander of the Lightning Squad. She was my rival ever since I first met her on the battle field – because we were so not friends back then. We always found a way to understand each other, even if we almost had nothing in common.

The other sub-commander is Vita, from the Stars Squad. I don't particularly know her, but she was a good girl and was always there for all of us.

My best friend was Nanoha Takamachi and she was the Combat instructor. She worked mostly with Vita while I was with Signum. She was the most promising girl in the TSAB. Always giving her two hundred percents every time, she was a real machine – a real prodigy. I met her when we were nine and never leaved her side since.

And most of all: I loved her.

My life couldn't be better as we started our new division. I was living in a huge dorm with her as roommate. My work was easy, not overloaded. I was just nineteen and my life was simply bliss.

Until that day...

Nanoha didn't come home that night.

I knew she had a meeting with another division about trivial things, but she was late. Whenever one of us couldn't return home, we always called or leaved messages for the other. But she didn't.

After I put my pajamas, I sat on our big bed – because yes, we shared one, much to my happiness – and I was worrying and wondering if something could have happened.

_Maybe she had an obstacle... Or Hayate asked her to stay... but then she would have called me... Maybe something did really happen! Like she got caught in a rubbery or she was being raped by four men! _I didn't even notice that I was now pacing promptly around the room until I received a call that jumped me out of my reveries.

"_This is a video call from Nanoha, sir. Should I open it, sir?"_ I heard Bardiche with his metallic voice.

I soon had a light blush running over my cheeks as I noted that I was caught lost in my thoughts of impossible situations. "Please, open it."

The screen then showed me a flushed Nanoha with unknown surroundings behind her. Without knowing, a little grin was slowly growing as I saw her. She then smiled clumsily at me. _"Hey Fate-chan, you'll never guess what happen!"_

I shocked my head as I laughed. "Well, no. I don't need to; I bet you'll tell me anyway."

"_Mou! Don't make fun of me~! Nyahahah, I met Yuuno-kun at the meeting." _She said proudly to me.

It was then that I lost my smile. "Oh..."

"_He asked me over his place earlier and I didn't know the time flied as we were chatting and having so much fun!" _She blushed more. _"It was this late when we realised it and he proposed me to sleep over! He didn't want me to walk into the night."_ I never saw her smiled that brightly. _"Nyahahah~ he's still caring as ever."_

"That's... good to hear..." She didn't notice my voice broking – and I thank the gods for it.

I heard noises over the screen. _"I should be going, he finish the preparation of the bedroom for us- for me! Nyahahah..." _Nanoha tried and failed miserably to cover her slip of words. _"Good night Fate-chan!"_

"It's alright Nanoha. Good night." The communication shut down, as well as me.

The floor was the most interesting thing in the world then, because I swear I was seeing through it. I was kneeled, my two arms held me from falling. My whole cheerful world was breaking down on me over one single night.

"_Do not be sad, sir. Things will get better, sir."_ Bardiche tried to cheer me, but no words could shut down the sorrows I felt that day.

– _A few years later – _

Our unit had four new members by then: Caro, Erio, Tiana and Subaru.

Caro and Erio were children that I took care of. Basically, it was to put my mind away of Nanoha, but I began then to love them more and more. They were great kids. They followed orders they knew it was right to do so and not only by force. Caro was shy mostly all the time, making her cute while Erio was trying to be her knight in golden armor. They were my foster family and I cherished them with my life.

Tiana and Subaru were in Nanoha's team. They were teenagers that always gave their heart in combat. Tiana wanted to be like me, an officer, and so I began to know her more. She was devoted to her learning while Subaru was always making fun of everything. The two of them made the weirdest team I knew. However, in a couple of months, they would certainly be one of the greatest duos.

Work began to be difficult and stressful. We had more missions, with less time between two. We had good times at the beginning – well, most for the others, I had many trouble thoughts spoiling my new happy life...

And those thoughts were projected on Nanoha, as always.

Nanoha was not only starting to act weird around me, but even to everybody else. She blushed over anything, or would laugh out of the blue, and was mostly always lost in thoughts. I was worrying, again, and fussing in my mind, again...

_Why is she always confusing...? I bet it's all about Yuuno..._

And I was right – as always.

Yuuno invited her over more and more with all kind of excuses. I could bet he tried them all. The bureau then started with those rumors that I really didn't want over my own depressed thoughts. "Those two will marry soon" or "I heard them the other time in her office" or "I saw them kissing the other day, I swear!"...

And Nanoha was giving me all sorts of reasons for her lateness or absence. Almost six times a week, she was out to have fun with her so-called 'boyfriend'...

_Why doesn't she just tell me that she's going to see him instead of lying all the time...?_

And one day, on lunch break, I was sitting with all my friends and we were chatting of nothing and everything. At some point, we were talking about Nanoha and Yuuno.

"I still have a hard time believing they will marry in a few months..." Hayate shoot at no one in particular.

I stopped eating – even breathing. My eyes went wide and I turned to her. "What did you just said...?" I murmured.

"I said that I still..." She stopped herself as she realized my reaction. "Oh Fate-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't know you weren't told... She told me that about a week ago... I swear that I thought you were the first!"

I smiled weakly, but inside, I was broken. I received then many pity looks from my co-workers, but I didn't care about them then. Signum even wanted to add something but I shook my head at her. Then, I stood and excused myself to walk away, far away from them, from everyone.

I didn't want to be there anymore – didn't want to exist anymore...

_Why Nanoha... Why... Why wasn't I told that you were getting married by your voice...?_

I always had wondered which was the most hurtful: being told by our love one or by the others...

I knew then. Being told by your friends, a few days later was the worst feeling ever, until being present to the wedding...

I didn't remember how I had made through the day and went home to change myself into something more comfortable, but I couldn't care less. I sat down on the floor and brought my knees to my chest to stare at the wall for the rest of that night... and each night after that too...

– _A few months later – _

It was the evening before the wedding. _Another sleepless night to come..._ I sighted inwardly.

Nanoha didn't come home since she 'announced' me officially that Yuuno proposed. She had packed all her stuff and went away that right night. My heart tightened. _She went away just like she had come..._

I knew Yuuno wasn't a bad guy – no, he was so great, so perfect, that I couldn't say or think anything against him. He would bring happiness to Nanoha, something that I couldn't give myself. He would be a great father to their future children. _I guess I just can't compare..._

The night simply passed as that day finally came. All day long I had prepared myself to be the best looking, to be the most beautiful.

And the time came for me to go to the party after the wedding – because it was a private one. I went there with Hayate, Reinforce, Vita, Shamal, Zafira and Signum. The ambiance was perfect, the food was good, the couple was cute and even I smiled all night long – not that my smiles were real ones.

Nanoha then came around our table to talk to us about her bachelor party she wanted.

"I guess work took too much place... And that Hayate didn't want to betray..." She laughed with her commander as I was confused.

"Nanoha-chan wanted to know what a girl felt in bed, but I didn't want to." Hayate grinned at the brunette.

I couldn't take it. But I smiled to them either way. The night just felt longer and meaningless to me. I could swear that Hayate just had betrayed me that night, even without doing anything.

I could feel the constant gaze of a worried Signum, but I didn't put much attention. The evening went from happy to heavy and I just wanted one thing: get the hell out of there the sooner. Signum answered my wish as she took me out with all the gang.

That night, I didn't wanted to be alone, so I stayed at Signum's. She asked me if I wanted to talk about it, but I pushed the question away, saying I was tired. And it was true; I haven't had a real 8hours of sleep for ages.

That night, I sleep weirdly: I felt destroyed and used while I felt secured and loved by my dear friend's house.

... And this brought me here tonight, two years after their wedding. I haven't sleep nicely ever since. Destroying little by little the rest of my sanity.

I had decided to take vacation, long-life vacation. I then asked Hayate's superiors to put me in another dimension, where my mind could be at peace. They accepted and even take the 'blame of putting me away'. Of course, only Hayate and Signum knew about it. And of course, they were also against it. But I made my choice clear.

I shall be disappeared that night.

"_There's a call from Hayate, sir."_ Bardiche told me.

"Open it."

A sad Hayate popped. _"Are you sure about this Fate-chan?"_

"There's no point in arguing this now, Hayate."

She sighed. _"I'm sending you the coordinates."_ She paused. _"Please, think over it..."_

"Thank you for all those years Hayate..." I was cut by Bardiche.

"_Upcoming call from Signum, sir."_

I sighed. "Open it."

An expressionless Signum appeared. _"Is it really what you want Testarossa?"_

"... Yes."

"_I guess there is no chance or place for me to change your mind. I wish you good luck Testarossa."_ Signum looked as she was about to cry – some uncharacterised thing to do for her. _"There's really nothing out there for you, but I won't stop you. Good bye Testarossa."_ The line cut.

_As if you're making this easier Signum..._ I smiled at Hayate that started to cry.

"Don't be sad Hayate. I had a good life. It is now the time for me to retreat."

"_But you are still so young! Please don't do this!" _Hayate begged.

"Good bye Hayate." I stopped the communication.

"_Is that really good, sir?"_

I smiled at my worried device. "Yes, it is the only way."

I took the case and took a final look behind me as if I wanted for one of them – especially one – to chase me. I sighed as I returned to my objective. I created a teleportation circle – I had learned by the years to make one on my own, without help from Arf.

I let down one last tear as I walked through it, not knowing where it would bring me.

**A/N **

I guess this is kind of really sad ; _ ;

I've just made this one, on a sleepless night... Kind of my RL experience...

I've changed many things, hope it was ok

Hope you've like it!

**PS** for those who follow one or many of my other stories, I'm still doing them, just really slowly and I apologize for it!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

– _465__th__ night, non-administrated world #745 – _

The night had finally fallen. Another day had passed and I was almost dead from exhaustion. The air was heavy to breath and it was uneasy to just live there. And even if the sky had three moons and no clouds in view, it was raining so much that the ground was over flooded. Not a single animal was outside with this ill weather. And neither was I.

I was sitting on a rock inside a little hut I had built for myself in for the past few months. The ceiling had many cracks and rain was falling on my head. There were some big nasty rats in the corner, eating some cereals I was saving for worst times. Some birds were singing to kill my ears. A little puppy, that I took care since I arrived, was making holes in the ground, whining all the time at me, telling me that he was hungry.

But I didn't care. I couldn't care less.

It was night time, I was more than tired, I had the day on my back, and I just wanted to sleep now and forever.

The day had been awful, just like every ones before. I was only on the fourth planet of that galaxy and I needed to go through another forty-five planets. It was my last assignment after all. I needed to analyse all life-style and to reports everything I see and could sense to my superiors. It wasn't an easy job, but that was what I wanted. After all, challenges never stopped me before.

I felt something wet touch my hand and I lifted my head to see the little dog whining slightly to me. I sighed and finally decided to give it some food.

_I wonder... I wonder how many years was I here... Three? Four?_ I shoved away the rats and the birds with the broom. _Since when did I last have a proper meal? _I filed a bowl of cereals and meats for the puppy. _I don't remember anything..._

After feeding the dog, I went to sleep, not even eating before. My head was aching and everything was dizzy. _A good night of sleep will bring me up._ Just when I thought I would sleep, the puppy started to cry beside the little bed of straws.

"What is it now?" I laboriously asked as I opened an eye.

"Whoooooooo... "

"I'm not hungry. Go play with some rats or something, let me sleep." I grumbled under the tiny sheet, grabbing my head with my hand.

It didn't continue and brought itself away. _Finally, some peace._

But my mind wasn't in peace.

Many thoughts of Nanoha came back around the time when Yuuno wasn't interfering between us, the time when we were happy. Nanoha used to do everything with me and nothing would stop us... But one thing did. I wanted more, she wanted less. Then Yuuno appeared like the final boss in the video games of Alisa. I became transparent, she became colorful. Then they married. I was destroyed, she was more than alive.

I went to another dimension just to forget about her. Just to forget everything that reminded me of her. But it was even more tiring than the real thing. I was devastated by the sorrows and regrets that were building up inside my head. I felt sick; felt like I was the last good thing in the universe.

I smiled at myself. Nanoha was happier with Yuuno; furthermore, I was no longer needed beside her, beside anyone. Not even myself...

It was when I felt a pressure on my arm that I became aware of my surrounding. My dog was a few foot away from me and Signum was kneeling beside the bed, her hand on my arm. She didn't look anything older than the last time I'd seen her. She had her barrier jacket on, but her Laevateinn wasn't in her hands. She had that same look than always; her typical non-expression aura.

"You're crying, Testarossa." Her dull voice echoed in the rain.

I didn't move for a while. _Why is she here?! What the hell is happening?!_ _Did something happen to Nanoha?!_ Questions got caught in my throat before I could even spell the first word. I tried to sit, but was unable because of Signum.

"Stay." She said, putting me down again. "You have a fever, Testarossa."

I blinked. _I have what now?_

"You're human too." She told me, reading my mind. "You're really useless when you're not together. We need you back home."

I closed my eyes. _Yes, I'm pretty useless and I knew it, didn't need to remind me, Signum. And there's nothing for me back there._

Signum sighed and said nothing. She looked back and I followed her gaze to see Hayate, Vita, Shamal and Zafira. _Why are they here...? How could they be here?_ I looked around and saw only darkness with Chrono and Lindy that were looking down at me._ Is this a dream?_ They were murmuring things to each other and gave me a disgusting look as they turned their back to me.

I tried to reach for them, but I was ignored. I tried to talk to them, but couldn't make a sound. I turned to Hayate and saw her crying in Shamal's arms. Signum was looking at me with a dull expression, as if I was nothing. Zafira was petting Hayate's head, not even looking at me. Vita was glaring at me and even growled when a voice cracked into the dark. Then Erio and Caro appeared with flowers in their hands. Crying. My heart clenched and I felt sick.

"_How could you..."_

I heard _her_ voice- _her_ beautiful voice that was broken then and I feared the worse. I turned around to see Nanoha crying. My eyes couldn't print the picture; my mind just couldn't believe what I saw.

"_You disappeared... You let us alone..."_ Nanoha just kept telling me for a while.

Hayate walked away with her family. They disappeared soon after just like my protected ones. Nanoha was again blaming me as she began to fade. My eyes gotten big and I tried to run after her.

I ran and ran and ran... She wasn't moving and she appeared so, so far away. She was still crying and I couldn't do anything for her. _Damn! Fate! Do something!_ I ran faster and faster to finally reach her to hug her, crying to my heart's content.

"Nanoha! Nanoha! Damn! NANOHAAAA!" I yelled pathetically as I hugged her closer to me.

I felt nothing more than cold. She was and wasn't in my arms at the same time. I felt weird. The darkness around us was swallowing us. Nanoha wasn't making a sound and didn't move either. I loosened my grip to look at Nanoha to let out a scream.

I dropped her. It wasn't really Nanoha in my arms; it was just her body without life in it, as if it was removed of her. Her skin was as white as snow and her eyes were as black as a night without moon. It just wasn't her and scared the hell out of me.

Everything around me was dark; I saw no lights, nothing. It was a lonely feeling. I took another look at Nanoha- or what remaindered of her and she wasn't laying down there anymore. A shiver ran from my back to my head. I was scared.

_It's j-just a dream, Fate... J-just a dream..._ I reminded me. As I took a step in some direction, I heard a little sound from far away at the opposite of me.

"N-now, it's not f-fun anymore..." I told to anyone and the silence answered me.

"Why... Why is it happening to me...? What have I done to have this?! I didn't do anything wrong! I stayed away from her, never let her knew about my cursed feelings! Why are you still hurting me?! I've done the impossible! Why makes my life miserable even more?!" I asked the silence. "What is happening to me...?"

"_**You left her alone."**_ A familiar voice said to no one in particular but I knew better that it was for me. _**"All alone she is now."**_

"It's... It's not true... She has Yuuno, Hayate, Vita, and Subaru... Everyone..." I paused in my explanation, not sure if I was protecting myself or it was the true. _Who are you kidding Fate...?_ "It's me that is alone... Not her..."

There was no answer for a time and I wasn't sure if I only imagine the voice or not. Sweats fell down my cheek to my collarbone to fall on the ground. I fell down on my knees, tears mixing with the sweats. Sounds reached my ears and I took my head in my heads, crying and yelling out loud.

"_**You're pathetic Fate. I thought you could stand more than that."**_ My eyes widened as I recognised the not so unfamiliar voice. _**"You left her when you had enough, but what about her? Did you ever ask for her opinion? No, never. You say that she had abandoned you, but it was you."**_ I turned around with my body shaking and my fears turned true. _**"She never got out of your life."**_

I swallowed hard. "M-Mother..."

"_**She never was part of it Fate."**_ She neither smiled nor winced. _**"You wanted her; she was just there for a while. If you say you lost her, then she would have been yours from the beginning."**_Mother was telling the truth and I just cried silently. _**"You should go back Fate, they missed you."**_ She offered a little smile to my pitiful self.

I looked up to her; she wasn't wearing those long robes but simply her lab's clothes. She didn't have that hard expression like always, but a warm and charming smile just like in Alicia's memories...

"_**Wake-up Fate, it's another day."**_Mother told me with a sweet tone. _**"I'll be there for you..."**_

It was then that I snapped to reality.

I looked around and saw the little hut I was in. The dog was watching me with his round eyes. The rain was falling inside. Birds were chopping in the little window. Rats were eating some cereals. The bed of straws was as comfortable as always. Everything was at its place, nothing had moved.

I closed my eyes and laid back. My mind was a real mess. I didn't know what to think first. My thoughts brought me to Nanoha and a blurred image of her. No matter how much time passed, no matter how far I was away from her. I could still remember how she hugged me, how she felt, how she smelled, how she laughed... Her smiles... That was what I missed the more. That smiled that comfort my poor self when I was at the bottom between death and life. What happen with my mother had destroyed every purpose of life and she gave me another one with her smile.

_Now that I think about it... I have no purpose of living anymore._ I looked at the ceiling to let two drops of water fall just beneath my eyes._ Mother would never be kind to me like this... Not me..._ A whining came to my ears bringing me out of my thoughts.

I let my gaze follow the sound that reached my ears. The dog was coming to me, his tail hidden inside his legs. It put his nose in my hand to comfort me, I just knew it. But, I didn't feel joyful at all or feel any warmth despite the hot weather. I petted its head and I returned to my thoughts, pondering about myself and my actions. In other times, other circumstances, I would have laughed it out. But that day, that time, that feeling that trapped me in this wheel of misfortunes just let me broken and pitiful.

The more I thought about the dream, the more it seemed true. _I'm weak... Fate T. Harlaown, you're pathetically weak to the core... And you thought that you could be at __**his**__ place? You dream in colors Fate. _I sighed in defeat.

"_**You're just confused. Don't think less about yourself."**_ I jumped in the bed when her voice came into my mind without a warning. _**"You're just lost and confused."**_ Her sweet voice rang into my head as I started to tremble.

My eyes were so big that they were about to fall off. _It... It wasn't a dream...?!_ I looked around and saw no one. _It's in my head. I'm becoming paranoid._ I trembled without me realizing it at first. _It's part of my fault. I was... I left them... Only thinking about me..._ I sat down, not looking up once. _Life has been awfully cruel to me... I left her... I failed her..._

Sorrows soon filled my mind, my heart.

Time passed, I didn't care. Days could have passed, or months for all that I cared. I was null, empty inside yet having so many confrontations between my emotions. A durable war between my reason and my unsettled emotions was eating all sanity I had left.

It could be raining frogs, or be a drought, or even the apocalypse. I wouldn't be moving. I could die, it would make no difference. For all I knew, I could be dead by now and not knowing it. But it still didn't take much importance. I could already be living in hell; I was at a state that nothing else mattered. Not my life, not even Nanoha mattered at that time.

– _A few days later – _

I was still broken and down. My eyes were blank, as my heart. Not sure what to feel anymore. I should have continued my investigations, and I didn't report in what felt like forever. I just wanted to disappear. Disappear with my fears and my scars. Just me and me alone.

Right there, right then, I wanted to be dead for everyone I left behind so my sorrows could fade away.

Maybe it was a childish thought, maybe it was immature and all, but it was all I got left inside that still made sense to me.

With all that happened from the beginning, to the first time I met her to the time I left her, I started to think it was unavoidable, that it was my destiny, my fate.

I laughed quietly, ironically at myself.

I stood from the bed, with many difficulties. The floor was moving; everything was blurry and fuzzy. My head spun and spun, earning a growl from my mouth. I tried to make a step to only fall on my knees. I swallowed a yell. I looked up. The door seems like miles away. But something was telling me to go outside. I didn't know why or what the feeling was coming from.

I didn't really care.

I slowly crawled. Trembling in my doing. A few steps I made until I fell again. _Why so weak...? _I hadn't eaten in days; my body was surely taking the hit. _I can't... let myself fall..._ My determination to get outside took over my sorrows and feelings of doing nothing. My hands turned to fists and I got on my knees, my body unwilling to do more.

I proceeded to the door, panting heavily. I succeeded to get up and I opened the door to be blinded by the sun. I forgot my strain and was in awe as my eyes finally got used to the new brightness.

In front of me stood the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen. The planet that used to always have rainy days was now submerged by the warm sun. The trees circled the hut with flowers of shapes and colors I had never seen before. The sunlight made them sparkled as well as the river flowing past the trees. The green ground was filled with little animals of all kind.

I was still holding my breath as this heartwarming scene got tears to my eyes and ran down my red cheeks. Even with all those days that all I did was crying there was still some inside waiting patiently to fall down for a good and warm reason and not for the sadness I felt all the time.

I walked over to the little rabbits that were watching me carefully. I kneeled before them, letting them recognized me as a harmless being. And it didn't take long for them to approach me and to caress my pitiful self. I was surprised and also curious by the strange warmth that I felt from them that was smoothing my troubled heart and mind.

I petted them unconsciously, not so sure how, but they seemed to appreciate so I didn't stop. Wind caressed my soul, appeased my feelings. The air gave me peace and serenity. Everything felt so calm and nothing was troubling me.

Time passed and I was overflowed with this strangely odd familiar feeling. Tears fell down easily without me caring about them. I didn't know why I cried then, but it was of no matter. I was in a peaceful state and didn't want it to ever stop.

More time passed as more little animals came to seek some refuge beside me. I took care to please every little friend equally. They were so quiet yet told me everything I wanted to hear...

Until Bardiche came outside my pocket. "Incoming call from Hayate, sir." The device spoken with a low voice. "Shall I let her, sir?"

I opened my eyes. I didn't recall when I closed them but Bardiche had caught all my attention. I had received many calls from Nanoha, Hayate, Signum, Caro/Erio and Lindy since I came on this life time mission. Others tried to call me also, but left often. They would try every day, then every week. But I never answered to any of them. Maybe it was because I didn't want them to be worried or maybe it was because I was scared. I didn't remember. I sometimes wondered why Bardiche still told me about them...

But this time, it was different.

I had a feeling that this time she was desperate and without thinking this out straight, I answered it. I didn't have to say that even Bardiche was surprised but he seemed to like my decision.

A screen appeared in front of me to show a tired and surprised Hayate. So surprised that she just stood there mouth opened, hypnotised by what the screen showed her.

I smiled. "Hayate." She struggled. "You seem... Tired... no, exhausted..." I said, again without thinking, as if nothing ever happened.

Hayate let out a soundless cry and tears fell on her cheeks with a speed that even I had difficulties to reach.

I smiled softly and Hayate cried harder. "Why are you crying? You used to always smile laugh about everything before." _Just like her..._ I didn't want to say it.

I waited patiently for Hayate to regain a better state. My mind was running at 300 m/h while my emotions was conflicting each others. _Why did I answer...?_ I was confused, stuck between my agony and my care for one of my best friend.

"_**You never answered before; it's more than time for you to face reality Fate."**_ The voice of my late mother rang in my head.

"Fate-chan..." Hayate had brought me back with a soft and kind tone.

I moved and winced unconsciously, still petting the rabbits around me. "It's been long. How many years had passed since... then?" Hayate's eyes went as big as tennis' balls and I needed to explain myself. "I can't know from where I am now."

My friend – if I could still call her that – sniffed at me. "It's... It's been... two years..."

I arched an eyebrow. "Only that...? Two years is short... I would have thought it was more..." I whispered at myself.

I pondered over it. _Two years only? I would have thought decades had passed... Things are getting off track, I shouldn't have answered..._ Between thoughts, I heard Hayate called Signum over. _Signum? My... If it's for me to feel guilty, it might work – no it really works. Good job Hayate._

I frowned at her. "Why did you call her?" It wasn't at all a kindly question from me.

She smiled softly, worried nevertheless. "We were worried sick about you; me, Signum, the gang, Lindy, Arf, Chrono, Caro, Erio, Tiana..." She paused, not sure if she should tell more.

I looked down, sorrows took over me. "I... I'm..." I stopped, hearing sounds from Hayate's side.

A breathless Signum appeared from the side. She shot me one of those iced stare but I didn't even cared. A part in me always knew it could never go back the way things were. Never...

I got quiet and Signum brought me back. "Testarossa."

I blinked, regaining my mind. "Signum. It's been a while. Are you doing well?" I asked out of the habit while frowning. _Out of the habit? Ironic. It has been two years... _

Signum frowned at her turn. "A while? Two years had passed Testarossa. How can you just disappear like this and after that much time ask us how we're as if nothing happened?"

The blow hit me hard and I had decided to stay quiet, at least, for now. Signum sighed. _Shouldn't it be me that should sigh...?_ I looked at her and her expressions soften; a certainly rare sight from her.

"It's been boring since you left. We found time less fun then when you were around."

I blinked at them. _Since __**when**__ has Signum started to call stuff fun and boring?_ I couldn't help but smiled sadly at the thought.

"Fun? It was more awkward than fun for me and I know for you too." I let my guard down for a second and a tear fell down.

"Fate-chan..." Hayate's voice cracked.

"Hayate, you didn't call for greetings only." I wiped the tear and regained my cool.

"_**Fate, what are you doing? You're hurting them..."**_ I laughed at my mother's voice – no, more laughed at myself. _Just like __**them**__. It's __**them**__ who hurt me the most and before I could ever hurt __**them**__..._

Hayate sobbed again. "I... I wanted... _sniff_... to hear you... to see you..."

I didn't answer and thought calmly about how to answer to them until I smiled. _**"If they had called you that much, it's because they do really care Fate." **_I frowned. _No! They were having fun of me, left me alone! They only hurt me and still doing so, making me to blame for everything!_

I sighed while Signum and Hayate looked confused. "Testarossa?"

"_**They didn't do it on purpose and you know it! Hayate didn't know about you and the marriage-"**_

"Shut up!" I finally exclaimed, shaking my head, after having enough of this perky 'conscience'.

Hayate looked at Signum, worried as hell. I sighed. _I always make them worry..._ Signum, calm as always, turned her gaze on me.

"Testarossa, are you alright?"

I smiled. I chuckled a little. I ran my left hand in my hair. By then, every little animal had run away from me. I started to laugh uncontrollably as the sky let itself sunk into darkness, just like me.

"If I'm alright? Have I ever been?!" I shot at them, not caring about anything. "It was the best idea of all my life to go away. So I would not give anyone this insanity of mine!" I didn't let them talk, not even looked at them for a second.

I paused and smiled. I laughed even louder than before. _Just like mother..._

"Mother had broken and went insane. I might just take after her." I stood and turned on my feet around. "No, I might not." I stopped moving and face them with a broken smile. "I already am like her."

I continued to laugh and rain started to fall loudly, but not enough loud to cover me.

"_**Fate..."**_ She spoke in my ears.

I shook my head. "Nobody ever cared, it's not like it would matter to anybody if I'm alive or not." I whispered head down.

I heard Hayate's cries and yells and could even see from behind my hair that Signum was about to hit something or say something unforgivable. But she was stopped when I let a last smile appeared as I stared right through them, as if I could read their soul.

As Signum took a step back, I closed my eyes to them. "It was a bad idea of me to have answered your call Hayate." I took a long breath. "You should forget me." Hayate's eyes widened. "Just like I forgot about you." I sighed. "Ah, it's raining..."

I looked up to the sky.

"Good bye, Yagami-san."

Hayate and Signum were about to shout me something but I cut the conversation before.

I stood there for a while, a tear pierced through my defence walls and I smiled again. "What have I done...?"

Mother hadn't said anything and I grinned. _Now you stay quiet? Nice timing. That's good._

The rain that continued to fall on me couldn't wash away all the pain that I felt. Two years and I was still as broken as then, if not more...

**A/N **

I guess that I really did make a sequel... ;_;

Still sad but I'm thinking about doing it better with another chapter; the conclusion. If it's what you reader wants. If not, it would stay like this. Let me know about it.

Hope you've liked this...

(Btw, may have errors, please don't sue me! It's not my first language...)

**PS** again, for those who read my others stories or not, I will **never** abandon them, it's just that I had no inspiration for a long time... sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

– _Riot Force 6, early morning, same day as Fate's, earlier – _

Another long day waited for me.

Another long and painful day waiting for me to feel guilty.

Ever since...

I was fully awake despite that I hadn't gotten any sleep. It had been long since I had a good night of sleep. My sleeps were full of nightmares. I was lost in a wheel of misfortune. I barely lived on borrowed time.

Eyes closed, I was fully obvious to the morning. The buzz of the clock just told me. I was tired; getting little sleep was bringing me down. Emotions of all kind were fighting inside my head. Headaches were making my days and nights. All that, just like the day before, the week before, the month before, the year before. I had been living on caffeine and on sorrows since _then_.

Since... Since...

I shook my head on the pillow. It wasn't the time to think about _that_. I wasn't going to think about _that_. No. I shouldn't think. I had no right to. No right at all...

I pushed away the sheets as I sat at the border of the big bed. A too much big bed for only me. I started doing stretches for a little while and after the little exercises, I let out a sigh. The day hadn't started that I felt dead inside. It was only 5 am and the sun was entering the room a little by the not closed curtains, but I didn't feel the warm, I only felt pathetic. Warmth had left me since _then_. I looked behind me to see the other side of the bed made. It was always made, always. It seemed to never have been undone for years.

... And it wasn't far from the truth.

I felt tears going to my eyes. I was about to cry. Again. But I shouldn't. I have no right to. I tried to fight the urge but failed at it. Tears fell slowly at first. As if it wanted to hurt me little by little. Then they wanted to fall all at the same time. My cheeks were pink and I had difficulties to only breath. My heart clenched and I felt pain from all over my body. I folded on the bed.

It had been like this since _then_. Every morning, the same routine. Every single morning. As if it was a curse.

And it was one.

After it calmed, I began to wander my gaze in the room. But it was a bad idea. Everything reminded me of...

I shook my head as more tears fell down. My blurry vision turned to the part of the bed unused. A quick memory of those beautiful eyes that only looked at me made me wince. Consummated me. I felt pitiful.

I was pitiful.

I cried out loud. Nothing mattered. Nobody could stop my tears. They were cold on my burning cheeks. They were full of sorrows and anger. Sorrows because it was because of me. Anger because I couldn't do anything. Everything that had happened was because of me. It was my entire fault after all.

And nobody could deny it.

I sighed and frowned. _Get a hold of yourself, Nanoha. It already has been two years... Get a grip..._ I told myself.

I then heard the door opened slowly. I rushed to wipe my tears away but got caught in the action by a sweet little voice of an angel.

"Don't cry mama..." My daughter walked to me and jumped on the bed to hug me.

I cried again and she followed me. "V-Vivio..." I breathed out in her long blond hair. _Just like..._ "I... I..."

She stopped me kindly. "Shhh..." She patted my back and tightened the hug. "Mama..."

I couldn't take anymore and cried hard on my daughter's little body. She supported her dysfunctional mother that I was. _Vivio..._ I never wanted for her to have a mother like this; lost, broken, weak, pathetic. I didn't want her to live this… Her little fragile body supported me until tears stopped on their own.

When we were sure that I stopped sobbing anymore, she pushed me slightly and looked right through my defenses with seriousness I didn't know she was capable. _She's not my daughter for nothing… Nor yours too…_

"It's about her, right mama?"

Her: Fate T. Harlaown. _F-F… F-Fate-chan…_ Her name seemed so distant, so unfamiliar, so…

I must have a surprised expression because she smiled at me just like the way… _The same way you used to smile…_ I shook my head as she looked confused.

"Don't worry my dear. I won't cry anymore."

She laughed sweetly. _Like you've always did…_

"You say that every day, mama."

I frowned. It wasn't true, right? Of course it was, Vivio had never lied.

"Mama, don't worry. She'll come back. You always told me that she always does."

I smiled lightly at my turn. She was right. I then grinned at her and started to tickle her until she begged to stop.

"M-m-mamahahahahah! I-I-I…! *gasp* I-I g-give up!" She had tears in her eyes as she tried to breathe through her begging.

But I wasn't stopping soon. Such sweet moments were rare. _I bet she would be the one like this… Playing with Vivio… Like this…_

I wasn't aware that I had stopped and that tears were falling silently down my redden cheeks. It took a moment for me to feel soft tiny hands around my face. I looked down on my daughter. She put her front on mine and closed her eyes with a little smile.

"It'll be alright. I'm here with you like Lindy-san, Hayate-san and everyone too!" She beamed at me.

I smiled warmly and closed my eyes too. "Do you want to eat breakfast?"

She hugged me and laughed as she brought me to kitchen in a run.

_Kids should be like this, not taking care of their mother. They should be carefree and not calming their broken mother. Like me. Just a broken mind and heart._

I was weak, fragile, and pathetic when I used to be stronger if not the strongest. The Ace of Aces I was. But not anymore, I couldn't take that name anymore. Not after what I'd done. I'd always been trying to befriend everyone, to save everyone. But I couldn't- didn't even save my most precious friend.

My best friend had fallen and I didn't even catch her.

I knew her back from my childhood, but it seemed that I didn't know her that well. She was there, begging silently that I would come to help and I didn't even see her. I was living happily while she was sinking into darkness, all because of me. I left her all alone while I was surrounded by all our friends, by everyone.

I failed her.

To feel guilty, ashamed or in fault everyday was my curse for what I did to her, for what I didn't do for her. Oh hell I was guilty for everything.

It was my fault, not anyone else. I knew it from the bottom of my core. It was written in my blood, on my skin, in the sky I loved so much. Because of me, she fall, because of me, she broke, because of me, she left…

I didn't even foresee her leave. I had been too much focused on my happiness to see her at all. Even though that she was the center of my world. Within my happy life, she was suffering and everyone knew it but me. And she went away.

I never had the chance to see her again.

When I went over a meeting the very next day of her departure, I was welcomed by a dark atmosphere. Every stare was on me. I didn't know that they were all angry at me until Hayate told me that Fate was gone. I tried to laugh then, trying vainly to not understand what she was saying. Until she cried.

I ran away.

I didn't know why she was gone, but I knew it was my entire fault. It was all because of me. I just knew it, I didn't need to question anyone; it was me.

I only needed to run and to seclude myself in our old apartment. I couldn't face anyone, not with what I'd done. Not with knowing that Fate was gone.

Not a single tear fall. I crawled on the bed, on her side. There was no scent of her, as if she hadn't sleep on the bed since a long time. I looked around. Everything of her was still the same way since I left this room. It was as if no one had been living in here since forever. As if this room was hell itself.

Two months had passed and no one could bring me out. Until they had brought my mother on Mid-Childa. When I saw her entered the bedroom, walking to me, embracing me, I let all guards down.

I broke in tears. Every emotions that I kept inside, trying to forget them, finally burst out. It hurt like hell. I felt from her warmth and kindness while I didn't deserve them at all. We stayed like this for what felt hours or days, but it was merely been one single hour.

She proposed that I would go back on Earth for some vacation. I… I couldn't say no to her and followed her even though everyone I encountered glared at me. The guilt was hitting me hard and it was only the beginning.

The beginning of hell.

I stayed a few months on Earth to only grieve on my pitiful self. The more I stayed in comfort there when my co-workers were working hard to compile my unfinished work even thought they sure hated me.

It was pure torture to know nothing and be waiting I-didn't-know-what to happen. And when it did happen, I just knew I needed to return to face fate. Irony wasn't it? Fate. My best friend as well as my hell on earth.

Work was what brought me back. And she had a name: Vivio. When I heard of a child being involved on the case, I ran to Mid-Childa. Fate was a child too then.

My return was not well welcoming and I walked head down all way to Riot 6. It wasn't just an excellent – if not the best – enforcer that everyone lost. It was for some a friend, a co-worker, a protector, a daughter, a sister… And I took them all that.

When I first met her, when I first let an eye on her, I realised my wedding was a terrible mistake. It took me away from everything. It took me away everything. I had nothing against Yuuno. I like him a lot. But not as much as it should be.

I soon demanded divorce.

I was granted it but not without consequence. On a moment of weakness, Yuuno had granted me the most important information – yet troubling – about Fate.

That Fate was in love with me.

In love.

With me.

Fate.

At first, I laughed awkwardly, denying it completely. He only said that out of anger and sadness. It was fear and nothing else. Oh so I thought like a child would.

But when he went all silent with a serious expression, reality couldn't be denied. And I ran away again. Hayate was by pure coincidence on my path. I couldn't even look into her eyes. And my mind couldn't stop my voice to ask for the truth. And Hayate just repeated what Yuuno said, to my fears, or joys, or sadness. I didn't really know.

And again I ran away. Away from everyone. From me.

I had no idea that Fate would love me that way. I would have never imagined that Fate could be in love with me. No. It never occurred in my mind that possibility. The more I pondered over that thought, the more it would make sense.

The way she would smile at me, or simply laugh. She never asked me anything but would always do everything for me without hesitation. She gave me more then to anyone else. Not that she was selfish or anything, she gave everyone the same but for me. I was the one who brought her back, who showed her the world. I was her everything.

It was clear as water. Facts spoke the truth and I finally accepted it. After much pondering, and questioning, and revealing truths, I finally gave in it. But there was only one single question left.

Did I love her back?

That simple thought made me uneasy. Not that I had any problem same-sex relationship. But for myself, I had no idea. Not even a mere slice of it.

Time flied fast as I couldn't make myself clear. In that, Vivio got capture and I saved her. With that done, people around me started to stop making my life more miserable than what it was. It was as if I had more value than before. They pitied me more. Work kept me busy and with Vivio, I had no spare time to think much of my feelings. Nor did I have the need to.

My daily life made me understand it. Everything made me think of her. And everything was _everything_. Every action I did made me sadder. Every word I spoke were just another strike to my heart, building more guilt. Everything I thought was making me dead inside. Every night, nightmares clung to me and absorbed every hope I had.

Then, on a certain morning, I looked at my left and tears found their way on my cheeks. Surprised, yet knowing it would happen, it was then that I finally understood, finally knew that I really had fallen for her. That day, I cried so much that I never got to work. Vivio went to school, while I stayed home, embracing my stupid and pitiful self.

And it was like this ever since I faced my sentiments.

Every morning was pain and every night was destroying me. And it brought me to my weak self when I used to be at the best of my form, if not more. The white devil turned out to be just a plain weak devil. Because. Yes. I was a devil. I couldn't even be a good friend for Fate. How could I be anything but a devil? There was no denying it.

_My life, my curse. I'm a failure as a friend, as a daughter, as a mother._

"Mama!" Vivio's worried and loud voice brought me back in reality.

I glanced around, trying to find why she would have yelled. I was in the kitchen, in front of my oven. Nothing out of ordinary. The window was closed, the fridge was at the same place, and the sink was closed. What was it? I then smelled something like burning eggs. My gaze fall down on the stove and the eggs – if it could still be called that – were only ashes in the pan, with a little gray smoke around it.

"Water!"

I ran over the sink, even if it wasn't good for the pan. Fire was the last thing I wanted for then. I let out a sigh. _It's really not my day…_

I turn to face Vivio that was frowning cutely. "How about we go eat outside for today, dear?"

She beamed at me and ran to her room to change clothes. I smiled at her. _If only you could be here Fate-chan… You…_ Tears were about to come out again, but instead, I rushed to our bedroom to prepare myself for the day. A long day awaited me.

And I was right.

* * *

The day had passed slowly, something was off. Something was not right. And I couldn't figure it out. The sky had clouded itself during the afternoon but no sign of rain. Everyone at work seemed off by some unknown force, they were more stressful than before. As if something was about to happen, something bad…

When the day was finally over, I had a feeling – a weird one – which I needed to go over Hayate's place, soon. Before I could thing this over, I asked Vita to take Vivio back home as I was on my way to Hayate's apartment. I didn't know what urge was taking over me but I didn't knock or tell of my presence, I simply entered the room.

Something was drawing me there, I didn't know what or why.

I followed my instincts to Hayate's bedroom to find her with Signum facing a screen. Hayate was crying a little too much for my liking and Signum seemed uncharismatic with a mix of angry, worried and comprehensible expression. I brushed my thoughts away when I saw what the screen shown.

_Fate!_

My friends didn't seem to have noticed me and so I stayed put, even if my heart was yelling at me to do something, to go and talk to my best friend. I was hyperventilating and find it difficult to breathe and to calm my upside downed feelings. I finally get a grip – I really didn't know how, but I did – and I put my ears to action, they were useless when I was worried, or alarmed, or terrified of something.

"Fun? It was more awkward than fun for me and I know for you too." That was a hard blow right through my heart, I felt guiltier.

Fate's voice was still soft but it was also older, if not wiser. Her face had changed the most and at the same time, was still the same. She was always pretty, even prettier than what my memories told me. But her face was a little leaner than before; she had a certain poised expression mixed with melancholy – _because of me_ – and she looked like she hadn't sleep in age.

It tore my heart. How could I…? _What have I done?_ The reality hit me harder than any nightmares I had faced before. She looked almost like when her mother had passed on her – as Arf had told me some bad memories of it. _I've made her like this… It's all my fault… How could I ever done this to Fate-chan… She's… I never wanted any of this! Why isn't it me there?! At her place, with that pain! I DESERVE IT! Not her! NO! I'm! I'm! I'm…_

Hayate's cries made me looked at them. Signum traits had severed as well as Fate's. _Why…?_

"I... I wanted... _sniff_... to hear you... to see you..."

_My fault. I know it. It hurts. It hurts! _

The stoic expression of Fate hurt me more than anything. _What could go worst? _My mind played that trick on me. _Oh no! Don't ask for worse Nanoha! It would happen!_

Fate sighed as she frowned.

"Testarossa?" Signum worried voice came to my ears.

"Shut up!" Fate shook her head and seemed angry – or more annoyed – by something I couldn't see or hear.

"Testarossa, are you alright?

I heard Fate chuckled, laughed. It terrified me. I was paralysed in the background. She laughed more and more, uncontrollably. I was pale by the display. _I made her like this… I hurt her! I'm horrible!_ I felt tears I didn't know fall on my cheeks.

"If I'm alright? Have I ever been?!" She shot at them – at me. "It was the best idea of all my life to go away. So I would not give anyone this insanity of mine!"

_No! Fate! You're not insane! Damn…!_ Rare was I to swear. _What have I done?! It's… It's… It's… WHY?_

Fate then laughed louder, breaking my mind, my soul. _Fate… I'm… I'm…_

"Mother had broken and went insane. I might just take after her." She paused. "No, I might not." Fate faced them with a broken smile. "I already am like her."

_No, you're not! You're a caring and beautiful person! You're nothing like her!_

"Nobody ever cared, it's not like it would matter to anybody if I'm alive or not." Fate whispered head down.

_Fate! _Tears were falling like crazy; I didn't even know that I could cry shamelessly like this. Hayate cried too, but it was a far away noise. Signum was about to punch something, she restrained herself at the last second.

"It was a bad idea of me to have answered your call Hayate." She took a long breath. "You should forget me." Hayate's eyes widened. "Just like I forgot about you." Fate sighed. "Ah, it's raining..."

My heart clenched. _I'm… I'm…_

"Good bye, Yagami-san."

_I'm sorry…_ I closed my eyes to sink my mind into darkness

"Fate-chan!" Hayate yelled despite her hollowed voice.

"Damn, Testarossa…"

I felt myself fell and I stumbled on the floor on my knees. My tears were dried and my head was heavy and spinning. The noise I made took the Yagami away from their respective thoughts.

"N-Nanoha-chan? What are you- since when are you here?" Hayate's still cracked voice made me wince.

I couldn't bear to look at her. I found myself in lack of breathing. I choke in my tears. The world around was spinning even with my eyes closed. I could only hear a faint noise coming from the two and nothing else. I fainted.

* * *

Pain. My heart was in pain. My head too. My whole body ached.

But my eyes were closed. Darkness was around me. _Where am I? Fate-chan…Where are you? I… I… I need you! I miss you! I want you!_ I felt tears falling. _Why aren't you here…? Oh. That's right. It's because of me… I've made you like this… I know why everyone is against me… I'm… the worst. I shouldn't be here. I should be there, breaking. Not here. No. I'm not that kind. I hate this. I hate this world. I hate myself. _

I never really used the "h" word, if not at all. But I couldn't bear with my little self. I hated everything. But I couldn't hate her. No. Never.

"Is she going to be alright Shamal?" I could hear the voice of Hayate, she seemed kind of worried.

"I can't assume anything Hayate. She was really exhausted when you brought her here. With a little overdose of caffeine. She had lost too much weight too. And her stomach was almost empty. I don't know if she had eaten anything these past few days. For now she's really weak and I won't let her back on work as long as she won't take back her healthy weight. She will be resting for a week if needed."

"Shamal…"

I couldn't hear them anymore. I sat down in a very slow motion, but it was too fast. I opened my eyes to see blurry image of my two friends.

"I… Won't… Stay…" I was tired of only spoke this but continued either way. "I… Need… To…" I take a long breath. "Find… Fate…"

Shamal hurried at my side to push me down, unsuccessfully. "Nanoha, rest. Don't speak."

I pushed her a little with my weak arms. "No…! I need to… Find Fate… Now…" Hayate came to help Shamal and the two got me down. "No! Listen to me…" I tried to say more but my head was hotter and my breath was becoming shorter and faster. "Ha… ya… te…"

"She has a fever. Hayate, keep her down, I'll put some medicine in her." She pulled a syringe and I closed my eyes.

I didn't feel anything. My head hurt more than anything. But I didn't stop myself.

"You don't under…. stand…" I tried to pull my mind, but it ached more and more. "I need her… I need Fate…"

And I fainted again.

* * *

When I woke up the second time, there was only Signum and Shamal. They were talking low so I could only see their lips move and hear nothing. I growled when I sat down, earning a running Shamal at me.

"Nanoha. How are you feeling?"

It took a moment for me to find my voice. "I'm… better… How long was I asleep?"

Shamal glanced at Signum. "Two days. Your fever went down and you finally look like you slept well."

"I see…" _Fate… When I get out of here, I'm going to search for you. Even if it takes me to do every planet of every dimension._ "When do I get out?"

Shamal frowned at me. "So you would not take care of yourself? Not anytime soon."

I growled inside. "Then I'll just walk away." I got up but when I felt my balance off, I sat back.

"You're not enough strong yet-"

"I need to get out of here." Was my reply.

She sighed again. "Signum. Please."

I turned my head to the pink haired woman. "I'm tracking down Testarossa. In a couple of days, I will have the exact position." She paused as I felt tears fall. "When you will feel better, I'll come get you. Now, rest and follow Shamal's order."

Signum nodded to me and walked away. For me, I was speechless. _I can search for Fate… I will find Fate…_ I giggled at me and turned my eyes to my blond friend.

"Thank you Shamal. For now, I'll follow any orders." I smiled at her as I felt a ping of tiredness come on me.

She was a little surprise, as if she didn't think it would be that easy to put me down. "You would do anything for Fate, right?"

My eyes fall down and I nodded. "If I could have realised that before, nothing of this would have happened and everyone would be happy… I guess I was just selfish and mean…"

Shamal took my hands in her. "You were younger, still with an innocent mind. I wouldn't say that nothing was your fault." I cringed. "But there is Fate fault too. She could have talked it out instead of running away. Hayate too and I think everyone has their part in this."

I smiled and yawned. "Oh, sorry… I guess I'll sleep a little more then." I scratched the back of my head a little in embarrassment.

"Do this. We'll talk later." She smiled motherly and went away.

When she closed the door, I let myself fall on the bed. I was indeed tired, but my mind wasn't in peace. I had a new resolution. I needed to find Fate. I couldn't live without her. If it wasn't of Vivio or my mother, I would have never survived those two years.

_I'll find you Fate. I'll bring you back. I don't care what it costs. I'll bring back your old self. The caring, gentle and beautiful Fate-chan. We miss you. I miss you. I…_

I found myself asleep, a smile printed on my face.

* * *

The day of truth had finally come.

I stood in front of the building of our division, already set up. In front of me were Signum and Hayate. They were talking about trivial stuff. At least for me. I was completely concentred on my personal mission. Vivio had come to see me off with a wide but concerned smiled. She would stay at Hayate's for the time I went away.

I smiled at her and kneeled to match her size. "Vivio. Mama will bring Fate back. I'm sure you will like her right away. She's sweet, just like you." I put my hand on her cheek. "Be a good girl for me please. Don't put yourself into trouble."

She pouted but smiled. "I'm not a little kid anymore. It's mama that is always in trouble. Not me."

I was a little surprised and I reached to hug her. "Oh Vivio. Mama is really proud of her little girl. Now, take care dear." I put her down and got up.

She smiled widely at me. "You too mama. I love you."

Tears formed into my eyes. "I love you too." I turned around to face Hayate. "Take good care of Vivio and yourself."

She shook her hand. "I know, I know. You too. And be sure to bring her back. Even by force." She grinned. "Full strike power Nanoha. The white devil is back on track."

I followed suit. "Of course! I'm getting her back. She listens or I shot."

Hayate flinched noticeably and I laughed. "You seemed to have regain some life Nanoha-chan. It's good to see you like this."

"It's because I'll bring her back and I'm not giving up." I frowned.

Signum approached us. "We should go. Everything's ready." She turned to her master. "Take care of yourself." And she went to the teleportation platform.

"See you later Hayate-chan." I followed Signum and I waved at them a last time.

_I'll get back Fate. In one way or another._

**A/N**

It was sad, but less the ones before. Maybe I'll make a happy ending? Or maybe not?

I'm such an evil mind.

Well, after much thinking, I'll maybe make this in a sort of short fiction and not a one-shot as my first plan.

What do you say? Next a last chapter? Or I make a couple of more with a suspense?

Oh~ I've got so many ideas from that… Well then! See you all soon!

**PS **again, I'm terribly sorry for the one who waits for my other fiction… I'm working on them and plan to put it before the end of the month!


End file.
